In document copier machines employing the use of pre-cut sheets of copy paper it is a foregone conclusion that there will be some paper feed failures. It is a virtual impossibility to design and build a paper path with the many functions that are performed on the paper path of a document copier machine that will feed paper with 100% reliability, particularly in view of the fact that numerous types and qualitites of paper exist. It is an advantage of the invention described herein that paper jams can be removed in a much easier manner by the casual operator than heretofore possible. This will provide for minimum interruption of the job and can avoid service repair calls, the resulting downtime and cost.
Unfortunately, machines of the prior art, once jammed, require the operator or the serviceman to reach into the mechanisms of the machine in order to remove the jammed sheet. This is true even where the jammed sheet is near the document copier fuser, which can be quite hot, with the consequent danger of being burned. Therefore, another advantage of this invention is to allow for easy paper jam removal by providing access to the entire paper path and providing such access without the need for reaching into the machine itself.
When a machine is in need of repair, significant cost savings are realized when those repairs can be performed quickly. It is an advantage of this invention that the machine is configured in such a way that repairs required to the mechanisms in the paper path are more easily accomplished because those mechanisms are more easily reached.
Assembly costs of copier machines are relatively high due to the complexity of the mechanisms involved. Consequently, it is desirable to provide a modular construction whereby significant portions of the machine can be constructed independently of other portions. It is a further advantage of this invention in that it provides a modular paper path whereby all parts of the path and its capability for assembly are separate from the remainder of the machine.
In summary, this invention provides easy paper jam clearance, improved serviceability, lower assembly costs and improved safety for the casual operator.